Palebird
|namest=Kit: Queen: Warrior: |namesl=''Unknown'' Palebird Palebird |familyt=Mates: Sons: Daughters: |familyl=Sandgorse (formerly), Woollytail Tallstar, Flykit, Bristlekit Finchkit, Wrenflight, Rabbitkit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge'' |deadbooks=''Tallstar's Revenge}} '''Palebird' is a black and white she-cat with soft fur and round eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Palebird is a WindClan queen. In the beginning of the book, it is said she had kitted Tallkit and Finchkit, but that Finchkit had died shortly after she was born. :She anxiously calls to Tallkit, and tells him to be careful as he leaves to go explore. Tallkit assures Palebird that he would be fine, and Brackenwing soothes her, stating that Shrewkit and Barkkit would watch him. Palebird's scent, which is warm and milky, is said to drift from the entrance of the nursery. As he nears Hawkheart, Tallkit recalls that Palebird warned him prior to stay away from him, as he had little patience for kits. :As he thinks about how the moor would look like in heavy snow, Tallkit remembers that Palebird informed him that leaf-bare hit WindClan the hardest out of all Clans, since the moor touched the sky, but made them more special and safer. He recalls that she told him that they were closer to Silverpelt than any Clan, as she snuggles Tallkit in their nest, and adds that it meant StarClan watched them more closely. He hears worry in Palebird's mew, and asks if they tunneled under the moor to hide from the dead warriors from other Clans. Palebird tells him not to be silly, and licks his ear. She then responds that they tunneled because they were stronger and more clever than the other Clans together, and her washing becomes brisk, which silences Tallkit. :It is briefly mentioned that Palebird was a tunneler, as well as her mate, Sandgorse. When recalling the tale of Shattered Ice, Tallkit remembers that it was one of the first nursery stories Palebird told him. :Palebird consoles Tallkit when he comes back, crying that he fell into the hole he was digging and hurt his muzzle and claws. Sandgorse attempts to convince Tallkit to continue trying, but Palebird murmurs for him to leave him, as he is frightened. Tallkit asks where Brackenwing and Mistmouse are, and Palebird responds, saying Brackenwing is getting prey and Mistmouse is out hunting. Palebird explains that Mistmouse missed being out on the moor and that her kits didn't need her in the nursery anymore. Tallkit asks if Palebird misses being underground, to which she says she has. It's mentioned by Brackenwing, once she returns, that Palebird won't be tunneling for awhile. Tallkit asks why, and Palebird answers with difficulty that her kitting was hard, resulting in the loss of Finchkit. Tallkit distracts her from the sadness, claiming there's sand in his ears, and she begins washing him. Palebird seems distant and detached often, looking off with a clouded gaze. :Sandgorse is excited at the idea of Tallkit and Palebird tunneling all together when Tallkit is apprenticed, though Palebird remarks tht she doesn't believe she'll be strong enough to. She leaves, saddened, and Tallkit is sent by his father to go comfort her. When they reach the nursery, Tallkit goes to nurse, but is shoved away by his mother. She explains that her milk is drying up and that it was time he that he started eating prey. At Tallpaw's apprenticing ceremony, she is outraged when Heatherstar assigns him Dawnstripe as a mentor, as she is a moor runner. She hisses at the WindClan leader, saying he can chase prey underground just as well. Palebird leaves the ceremony, tail drooping, clearly disappointed, and is mentioned to be hiding in the nursery when Tallpaw and Sandgorse talk about what they want. Sandgorse also states that he, Palebird, and Tallpaw would have been tunneling together. :Palebird is next seen crouching outside the nursery with Meadowslip. Tallpaw tries to talk to her about his training, but she seems very distracted, and Tallpaw is scolded by Brackenwing to not bother her, for she needs rest. Meadowslip explains further that she hasn't been sleeping well, and Palebird says for Tallpaw to tell her about his training later. Palebird, Meadowslip and Brackenwing then begin talking about the visitors who are sure to return that upcoming greenleaf.After the first attempt to make a tunnel to the gorge, Sandgorse says that if he and Tallpaw could make a successful tunnel to the gorge, Palebird would be so proud of them. :When the visitors come to WindClan, Palebird comments that it's good to see old friends. When Tallpaw asks her how long she's known them, she says they've been visiting since before she was born, saying that it started with Algie and Bess, then Reena, their daughter, then Sparrow and Mole joined them later. When Tallpaw says they have weird names, Palebird explains that Bess and Algernon were named by Twolegs, saying they might have been Kittypets, while Bess gave Reena her sister's name. Bess then begins to talk to Palebird, commenting on how thin she looks. Palebird just says she hasn't been feeling well. When Bess asks who Tallpaw is, Palebird says with pride that he's her son. Then her mew wobbles as she states she kitted another, but that she had died. Bess then refers to her as a duckling, and they share a long moment of grief. Next, when Bess comments about the cats who didn't want the visitors there, saying that they'll have to "earn their keep" to gain their trust again, Tallpaw is confused. Palebird explains that they will have to catch their own food. :Tallpaw is shortly after seen asking where the visitors will stay, to which Palebird replys that Bess would stay with her in the nursery with the agreement of Meadowslip. When Bess is concerned of her daughter's well being, Palebird replies with a frown that there was not much more room for any other cats to stay in the nursery, adding that Meadowslip was very close to kitting to which Tallpaw offers that Reena could stay in the apprentice den, surprising himself about how quickly he gave the suggestion without second thoughts. :Palebird is later mentioned when Reena asks Tallpaw why any of his clanmates and him tunneled, to which he replies that Windclan cats always tunneled and that Sandgorse and Palebird were also tunnelers. Reena, who seems mildly curious, asks Tallpaw why he is not like his parents, embarrassing Tallpaw slightly. : Trivia *Palebird had post natal depression, which was made worse by losing one of her kits.Revealed on Kate Cary's official blog Character Pixels Family Members '''Mates:' :Sandgorse (formerly): :Woollytail: Sons: :Tallstar: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Daughters: :Wrenflight: :Rabbitkit: :Finchkit: Grandson: :Onestar: Great-Granddaughter: :Heathertail: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Queen Category:WindClan Cat Category:Tunnelers Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Warriors